


bed sharing

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: bed sharing, the losers ship it, theyre in love though, this is like platonic sort of, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Eddie and Richie are forced to share a bed.





	bed sharing

“Th-there’s the spare r-room?” Bill suggested, everyone was currently deciding where to sleep at his. Bev and Ben had dibsed a couch each, Stan and Mike were more than happy to sleep on Bill’s floor. So that just left Eddie and Richie.

“Me? Share a bed with him? You realise he’s all limbs, I won’t get any sleep” Eddie groaned, Richie just smirked from where he sat.

“Don’t worry Eds, I’ll stick to my side” Richie threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and he shrugged it off.

“Fine, but you can sleep all the way to the left” Eddie ordered, Richie rolled his eyes. The losers all brushed their teeth together, that resulting in Bev spitting toothpaste in Richie’s face because he made her laugh and Mike almost choking on his toothbrush because of Richie’s reaction. Once they were all cleaned up and changed, Eddie went to the spare room.

“I made a barrier!” Richie gestured to the bed, a wall of pillows separated the two sides.

“I know you don’t really want to share, so this is the next best thing” Richie told him, pulling off his jeans. Richie pulled the covers back and slipped underneath them, Eddie doing the same on his side. It felt weird, then sharing a bed but a barricade of fucking pillows were in between them.

“Goodnight Eddie Spaghetti” Richie yawned, rolling over.

“Goodnight Richard” Eddie replied, settling into the bed.   
“Oh my god, you have to get this on camera” A whisper stirred Eddie, then he realised his entire right side felt warmer - heavier somehow. He opened one eye, to be greeted with Richie’s curls. Richie had somehow broken past the wall of pillows and his arm and leg were resting on Eddie. Eddie also had an arm snaked around Richie’s waist. They were a jumble of limbs. He heard a camera noise and immediately whipped his head towards the door, waking Richie in the process.

“Oh shit! Eddie’s awake” he heard Stan say and the losers retreated from the doorway.

“Fuck- Eds, m’sorry I didn’t mean to” Richie shuffled away from Eddie, blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Just get off me, my sides hot” Eddie shuffled, attempting to hide his own blush. Richie moved quickly, practically jumping out of bed. Eddie wasn’t going to admit that he actually liked waking up next to Richie like that, that he hadn’t slept so well in months. Richie gathered his clothes, leaving the room without another word. Eddie silently prayed the losers wouldn’t talk about it, he didn’t need the embarrassment.   
Bill had cooked breakfast for them all, and no one mentioned the cuddling incident. Richie didn’t necessarily avoid Eddie, just sat across from him at the table and spoke primarily to the others. Eddie felt a sinking feeling, would Richie feel weird around him now?

~

Eddie heard a knock on his window, he spun around to be greeted by Richie’s face.

“Richie, it’s fucking fall you must be freezing!” Eddie exclaimed, pulling Richie through the window. Richie went to speak but Eddie shushed him.

“Moms asleep, just be quiet” Eddie warned him but he was a smirk grow on Richie’s face.

“She’s expecting me anyway Eds” Richie joked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Beep beep asshole, why are you here?” Eddie asked and suddenly Richie’s cocky persona diminished.

“You know- uh, last night?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded, memories of waking up with Richie cuddled up to him.

“I, well- I haven’t slept so good in a while. And I got a good fucking nights sleep. I was just wondering if I could uh- maybe, stay with you tonight?” Richie played with the hem of his shirt, a signal that he was nervous.

“Oh- yeah! Of course you can” Eddie said sincerely. Richie grinned and Eddie melted, Eddie had had feelings for Richie since they were thirteen. Eddie was sure they’d go away, but nothing since. They’d always gravitated towards each other, it was part and parcel of their friendship. Always an arm over a shoulder or a pinch of cheeks. Eddie secretly loved it all. But he wouldn’t be selfish now. Richie just wanted to sleep and Eddie was helping him. They changed for bed, Eddie in his pyjamas and Richie in a large shirt and his boxers. Richie got in bed first, Eddie creeping in after.

“I hope you don’t find this weird” Richie tried to joke but his voice sounded weaker than usual.

“I don’t Rich” Eddie said, moving closing to Richie. He felt an arm snake around his shoulder and Eddie melted into the touch. He ended up and his arm across Richie’s stomach and his head slightly resting on his chest.

“Thank you for this Eds” Richie whispered into his hair.

“No worries- and just because I agreed to help you sleep doesn’t me you can call me that” Eddie joked, he felt Richie laugh.

“You love it really my Eddie Spaghetti” Richie said, Eddie smiled softly.

“Go to sleep, I’m tired asshole” Eddie told him, reaching over to switch off his lamp.

“Goodnight Richie” Eddie said, settling into Richie’s touch again.

“Night Eddie” Richie spoke softly and they went quiet. Eddie felt safe and warm in Richie’s arms. It wasn’t soon until he started to fall asleep.

“I love you” he heard a whisper so small he barely registered what Richie had said. He chose not to reply, he wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it. But he had, and he slept very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour so i apologise


End file.
